


Secret

by edibleflowers



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>No earthly church has ever blessed our union.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from the song "The Secret Marriage" by Sting and are used without permission. For TNL.

No earthly church has ever blessed our union

_bodies move together in slick, fluid harmony. fingers grasp, meet, tangle. a mouth seeks then finds its match in clouded heat. the roughness of coarse hair, stubble-short, against sensitive skin, is cherished, prizes shivering response._

No state has ever granted us permission

_a kiss, another, another, until breath has been stolen. one's tongue pushes into the other's mouth; suction adds a teasing heat. the sounds are a melody, soft gasps and groans rising in counterpoint to the utter stillness of the room around them._

No family bond has ever made us two

_a louder cry shatters the silence when a heated mouth closes over the stiff nub of nipple, bared to the silvering moonlight. no question is asked, but when the heated sandpaper tongue passes down fevered skin, swiping great swathes of flesh all at once, lower -- lower, the other's moans are more than sufficient answer._

No company has ever earned commission

_the door is locked; they are alone. that will not last for long. their time is short, and they know it, but there is time enough for desperate kisses, urgent nibbles, slow awakenings to pure and heady arousal._

No debt was paid, no dowry to be gained

_they are very careful to make sure that no one else knows about these trysts._

No treaty over border land or power

_darkened by shadow and moisture, a mouth slips over excited flesh, covering, laving, loving. hips arch and roll into that unexpected heat, fingers -- short, nailbitten -- flex in soft dark hair. an accompanying gasp: a name, and then the Lord's, taken decidedly in vain; betrays the overwhelming pleasure to be found in rounded lips and an artful tongue._

No semblance of the world outside remained

_out there, they have names, roles, jobs to fulfill. here, they are nothing more than lover and beloved._

To stain the beauty of this nuptial hour

_neither will admit to the other their private desire to stay inside forever._

No flowers on the altar

_the humid closeness of the mouth is gone as suddenly as it descended, and the cool air is a shock after long moments of intense suction. then wet fingers -- one, then another -- slide below, tease and push and then all at once give a sudden long press, and the shuddering moan shakes the air._

No white veil in your hair

_long, careful moments of preparation that seem like torture when the only desire is everything, everything now now now. mewling whimpers, cries, begging, and finally the twisting burning fingers are gone, and a hard heavy fat full erection is gliding in, smooth as silk._

No maiden dress to alter

_fingers grasp, now, at a sweating back, dragging long furrows down shadowed skin. lips meet again, this time in kisses wanton and hungry and bruising. legs wrap around a thick waist, ankles lock, and hips roll forward and back with impossible familiar ease, rhythm steady, solid, fulfilling every aching unnamed desire._

No bible oath to swear

_a free hand slips over heated flesh to wrap the bobbing, straining penis in its powerful grip. orgasm is close, now, for both, their communion nearly silent save for harsh breathing. only their eyes -- black with lust, fixed on each others' faces -- betray the intensity of emotion each feels._

The secret marriage vow is never spoken

_one climax spurs the next, and hoarse cries invoke deities, each others' names. a sweating body sinks at last into welcoming arms._

The secret marriage never can be broken

_heated panting slowly subsides, between whispered endearments, into regular breathing. tender hands clean a chest spattered with ejaculate. lips brush an adoring kiss over a temple. each takes solace in the other's comforting embrace, knowing that it is all that they can ask, all that they can give; and that it is enough._


End file.
